1. Technical Field
The following description relates to one or more techniques for an image forming apparatus having a function to sequentially feed a plurality of sheets placed on a loading unit such as a sheet tray.
2. Related Art
An image forming apparatus has been known that is provided with a pickup roller disposed above a feed tray and configured to prevent a lowered contact surface pressure between the pickup roller and sheets left on the feed tray by lifting a pressing plate in response to reduction in the number of the sheets left on the feed tray.
Further, the known image forming apparatus is configured to switch a power transmission state between a state where a force for lifting the pressing plate is transmitted to the side of the pressing plate and another state where the transmission of the force is interrupted, by swinging a swing member such as a stop arm. At this time, a known latchet mechanism, which includes a latchet gear and a latching member, prevents the pressing plate from moving down when the transmission of the force is interrupted.
Hereinafter, the position of the swing member in a situation where the force is transmitted to the side of the pressing plate will be referred to as a first position. In addition, the position of the swing member in a situation where the transmission of the force is interrupted will be referred to as a second position.
Nonetheless, when the force is transmitted to the side of the pressing plate and the pressing plate is lifted in a state where the latchet gear is engaged with the latching member, the latchet gear rotates in conjunction with the upward motion of the pressing plate. Then, when a tooth portion of the latchet gear collides against the latching member, an abnormal clattery sound is generated.
Thus, to prevent the abnormal clattery sound, the known image forming apparatus is configured (a) to cause an elastic member to always press the latching member against the latchet gear and (b) to render the latching member separate from the latchet gear by making a contact portion provided to the swing member collide against the latching member when the swing member swings from the second position to the first position.